masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Reiri/Relationships
Family Reiri has always had complex relationship with her known family members. She has a brother complex towards her younger brother Kizuna, and she hated her mother, Nayuta, since she threw them away. Her job as the Ataraxia has affected her relationship with both them in many different ways since she started needing their help. In fact, the first time she worked with her mother was to help her reinstall Eros into Kizuna through Climax Hybrid. When the three of them were doing Harem Hybrid, Reiri was able to, for the first time, sit peacefully together with her whole (known) family without any problems. Hida Kizuna Reiri's younger brother, whom she deeply loves and cares about. However, her job prevented her from seeing him for years before she called him to Ataraxia after finding out about his abilities. Because Kizuna's Eros can restore the energy of other Heart Hybrid Gears and power them up, she made him the Captain of Amaterasu. Despite this, she felt conflicted about it, as she understood that it was necessary to protect their world from Vatlantis and prevent the pilots with Ros-series core from dying, she didn't want to lose her beloved younger brother or let the other girls have him. There are time where she enjoys the situations she puts her young brother in, such as making him cross dress for the sake of a mission. Reiri strongly cares for her younger brother's safety above everything. After the Tokyo recapture operation failed and all the members of Amaterasu and Master were capture, Kizuna was the only one able to return. When he did, she didn't hide her happiness from finding her younger brother was alive. She was especially against letting him go out and fight the Quartum because he didn't have the energy to win. The greatest display of Reiri's love for her brother was shown after he was killed by Thanatos. She no longer cared anymore if killing Thanatos would mean the destruction of all worlds. She only wanted to take revenge against the machine god who took her beloved younger brother's life. Kizuna is probably her only weakness. The relationship between the siblings started to change after they learned that Reiri does have aptitude for Heart Hybrid Gears. Thus both of them felt very awkward at the thought of doing Climax Hybrid together because they are siblings, they still got excited at the sheer thought of doing it. The first time, Reiri had Kizuna use a device to hide her identity to make it easier for Kizuna and to censor herself out of shame. But after that, Reiri didn't hide her identity from Kizuna anymore when they needed to do Heart Hybrid together. While she was shy about it at first, Reiri found herself enjoying it a lot, even taking the lead at times to make Kizuna feel good. She was happy that her younger brother could get so excited from her. They felt no longer awkward or ashamed about doing it, instead they are always very happy and excited, but they know that nobody should find out about it. After the war with Vatlantis ended, Reiris' relationship with her younger brother reached the point where she started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna whenever she could, sometimes even for hours until deep into the night, becoming secret lovers. Reiri started treating Kizuna as her lover as well as her younger brother. They've both commented on how greedy the other is, ironically telling each other they don't have to be. Reiri has even gone as far as to order Valdy to bring Kizuna to her when he has free time and wouldn't stop when she had conference with other country leaders. Kizuna tries everything to make Reiri happy and make her wish of a child come true. Reiri would soon success in getting pregnant with Kizunas' child, being the first on Ataraxia to do so. Despite thinking of boasting about it at first, she found herself feeling too embarrassed as well as anxious to tell Kizuna, being worried of what he would think of her. This lead her to give her turns to the other girls, something both Kei and Kizuna were confused by. When she finally told him, Kizuna comforted Reiri by hugging her to let her understand his feelings. After learning she was pregnant, Reiri let the other girls have Kizuna until she gives birth, planning to do it again with him afterwards. They started living together as a family after this, along with Setsuna. Hida Nayuta Reiri and Kizuna mother. Reiri has always hated her mother for not raising them and abandoning them because they didn't have any more use for her research. After witnessing Nayuta had allied with the Vatlantis empire and was treating people as livestock, her hatred for her mother reached worse levels. She started seeing her as a demon and wanted to kill her. Noticeable, Reiri never referred to Nayuta as mother, unlike Kizuna who still did. Nayuta herself didn't really respect her daughters' intelligent and would sometimes make fun of her, only adding fuel to the fire. After the restored Ataraxia with people from both Lemuria and Atlantis following the Deus Ex Machina erasing both worlds, Reiri was forced to cooperate with her mother. However, she never hid her anger, distrust, and hatred for Nayuta and expressed her desired to kill her multiple times. Nayuta would likewise tease her daughter. The relationship between mother and daughter took a better step when Nayuta gave Reiri Zecros, the most powerful Heart Hybrid Gear that she created herself for Reiri. This touched Reiri, as it was the first time she received anything from her mother. During the second day of Harem Hybrid, the Hida family were able to sit down and talk in harmony for the first time. During which, Nayuta apologetic for all the trouble she caused her children. After defeating final Deus Ex Machina, Nayuta told everyone that she would succeed Thanatos as the system that support all worlds and will discard her self as a living thing to prevent the same thing from happening again. In order to make it happen, Nayuta gave her daughter a short silver sword to erase her conscious and switch her place with Thanatos, allowing Reiri to kill her as she promises. Despite wanting to kill Nayuta for everything she's done, Reiri found herself conflicted with actually killing her own mother, but resolved herself so Kizuna wouldn't have to. Before doing so, she acknowledged herself as Nayuta's daughter and referred to her as mother for the first and last time. In honor of her mother, Reiri decided to take the name of the second generation demon instead of becoming an angel. She even proudly told other country leaders that she was a demon. As well, part of the reason why Reiri started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna is because she wanted Nayuta to see her grandchild. Nayuta designed Zecros with a high exposure rate to show off Reiris' beautiful and erotic body. The cute princess design is based on the old TV show's that Reiri used to watch. Both of which embarrassed her greatly. Reiri's overall appearance when she wears Zecros can be considered the complete opposite of Kizunas' following Eros power up; Reiri has a cute,white, angelic princess appearance. While Kizuna looks like a fearsome, black demon king. Hida Setsuna Officially Reiris' younger sister, but she is also the result of Thanatos' consciousness being transferred into the body of Hida Nayuta. Reiri treats Setsuna as her family, but didn't spend as much time with her as she did with Kizuna. After Zecros was installed into Setsuna, Reiri would start living together with her and Kizuna. Ataraxia Due o her appearance, abilities, and leadership is Reiri respected and admired everyone in Ataraxia. There are however certain individuals who´s are special in her case. Amaterasu The elite defends team of Ataraxia. Well Reiri is respected by all the members as their commander, they find Reiri methods (Heart Hybrid) to be very questionable and embarrassing. Hayuru especially argues over where or not they really need to uses such shameless and immoral mean to restore their energy, preferring to just let their energy restore naturally. However, Reiri only pushes them to do Heart Hybrid because she cares about their life. As she knows that the Heart Hybrid Gears they all use will cause them to die if their count reaches zero. But at the same time knows they can't protect the world without them. Eventually, all the team members reached the point where they no longer have any problem with doing Hybrid with Kizuna. Ironically, now Reiri is the one who feels annoyed with how they would use their missions as an excuse to do Heart Hybrid with Kizuna, but can't refuse because of her past mistakes. She eventually let them him but planed to monopolized him again after she gives birth. Even through Reiri is the one who made Kizuna the captain of Amaterasu for the sake of having him to do Hybrid with them and would put him in situations to improve his chance with them, she doesn't really like letting the girls have her young brother. Similarly, the girls have problems with Reiri using her authority to summon Kizuna during his free time. Aine even worrying that Reiri might be the first to get pregnant with Kizuna's child because she is making her younger brother spend more time her. Reiri and the girls would start taking rotation with who gets to spend the night with Kizuna. To all their shocks, Reiri would be the first on Ataraxia to get pregnant with Kizunas' child. Until she gives birth, she decided to let the other girls have her turns. Shikina Kei Reiri's best friend and the proxy chief of Nayuta Labs. The two have been friends for a long time and have the upmost trust in each others abilities. Due to Heart Hybrid being Ataraxia best means of protect their world, the two are often trying to think of new ways to improve process for Kizuna and the girls, mainly in the form of new versions of the Love Room. During the battle against Hida Nayuta, the two adult women helped Kizuna and Aine speed Climax Hybrid up by watching them up close and stripping themselves to make Kizuna more excited, with Reiri wearing erotic underwear and Kei wearing a micro bikini. Unknown to Reiri, Kei has secret recordings of Reiri doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. According to Kei, these recordings are purely for 'research purposes'. Kei thinks that Reiri might stop being her friend anymore if she would ever find out about her secret of the Ecstasy Hybrid recordings between Kizuna and Reiri. While Reiri is unaware about the recordings, she doesn't seem to hide the fact that she and Kizuna are doing Ecstasy Hybrid from Kei, or at the least that she's spends her some of nights with him. There are times where Kei is surprised by how childish her brocon friend can be when it comes to Kizuna, which Reiri only brushes off by saying that a younger brother belongs to his older sister. When she's drunk, Reiri tends to boast about the things she's done with Kizuna to Kei, much to the latter's annoyance. Even through the two are usually on the same page in most matters, the two are almost complete opposite from each other in both appearance and personality. Reiri is tall, has a very voluptuous body and is not afraid to speak her mind, well Kei is small, has petite body and is very reserved. The two also have very different opinions on Nayuta; Reiri always hated her for being a terrible mother and person and saw her as a demon, where Kei always admired her for her genius and worship her as a god. Vatlantis Grabel The hero of Izgard who once attacked Ataraxia. After seeing Grabel's overwhelming power, Reiri decided their side needed a stronger form of Heart Hybrid to fight her: Connection Hybrid. The two first official met after Kizuna brought both her, Adlea and the fleet of Izgard to Ataraxia for the sake of creating an alliance. While Reiri was clearly against the idea, she agreed after talking with her. Since then, the two have been allies and respect each other's abilities. Grabel even decided to name her personal ship Ataraxia with Reiri's permission and entrusted her with being the commander. Zelshione The leader of the Quartum who became the student council president of Ataraxia after the Deus Ex Machina destroyed both worlds and Nayuta recreated Ataraxia with people from both worlds on it. The two often came into conflict when it came to how best protect the students of Ataraxia. While both of them admit they don't get along with each other, Reiri still respects Zelshione's abilities, leadership and sense of responsibility. Zelshione was likewise shocked and impressed when she first witness Reiris' power against Odin. During the first day when everyone did Harem Hybrid, Reiri and Zelshione were the first pair that did Connection Hybrid with Kizuna. While the two mature women teased each other at first, they still worked very well together as they started losing control of them self's to the villas' aphrodisiac effect, even passionately kissing each other after Kizuna climax over them. The night before the people of Ataraxia parted from Vatlantis, the two mature women enjoyed drinking together along with Landred. Reiri and Zelshione sometime tease each other when it comes to the other's relationship and feelings for Kizuna. Interestingly, neither of them have denied or argued about what the other said, as Zelshione would changed the subject while Reiri wouldn't deny having a brother complex. Humorously, Zelshione would prove Reiri wrong by doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna the night before they parted, even through Reiri teased her saying that he wouldn't do her. While Reiri would prove Zelshione right about her being a brocon headmaster who really wanted to do Hybrid with her brother so badly she couldn't endure it, as she would later use her position as the headmaster to summon Kizuna whenever he has free time so they do Ecstasy Hybrid together, even ending a conference early when she couldn't endure the pleasure anymore. Even through they agreed they don't get along, Reiri is ironically quite similar to Zelshione. Both are mature, beautiful adult women who stand at the top of their respected country's military and are greatly admired by their subordinates. Both of them also greatly care about their respected world and are fully resolved to do anything they can to protect it, regardless of the method. As well, both of them uses their authority/power for personal enjoyment; Reiri uses her authority to order Kizuna to come to her office do Ecstasy Hybrid with her whenever he has free time and Zelshione enjoys using her mental abilities to do sexually acts with the Quartum. Another interesting thing they have in common is that while they were originally hesitant about doing Climax Hybrid with Kizuna their first time (thus for different reasons), they found themselves quickly enjoying it and began to lust for him whenever they do Hybrid with him. Landred The Queen of Baldein. Reiri is thankful for all the help Landred had proven during Genesis breakdown. However, she became uncomfortable when the queen started flirting with her. This would continue when Landred became the health teacher on the reborn Ataraxia. Landred even tried to subdued Reiri's younger brother to get closer and threw herself at Reiri when the latter came to stop her. Despite being bother by Landred actions, Reiri respects her for everything she's done for them. While drinking with her and Zelshione, Reiri said she would leave Landreds' room in the teacher dormitory empty for her. Reiri even add that she would contact her if she wanted to be a nurse on Ataraxia again, in case a day ever comes where it's possible to cross between worlds, despite having no base for it. After Zelshione left, Landred quickly took the opportunity to once again push Reiri down before she could stop her. Valdy Valdy seems to be a very royal to Reiri; often watching her from the shadows. She is her current bodyguard and one three people from Vatlantis who chose to stay on Ataraxia. Reiri has shown to understand Valdy's discomforted with doing Hybrid with Kizuna and was more than happy to make Kizuna cross dress to make it easier for her. During Harem Hybrid, Reiri did Connective Hybrid along side Valdy after using the Chronos Love Room to transform Kizuna into a girl version of himself, much to Valdy's happiness. Since becoming Reiri bodyguard, Valdy has protected her in the shadows from all the assassins that have been sent after Reiri since Ataraxia became a independent country. She would also carry out her orders without reserve, such as bringing Kizuna to her office so they (Reiri and Kizuna) can do Ecstasy Hybrid. Deus Ex Machina Odin The second strongest machine god and Reiri's first opponent. Being the first opponent to ever defeat Fafnir, Odin quickly became surprised and excited at the power Reiri possessed. While Odin enjoyed the chance to be serious in a battle for the first time in ages, Reiri was able to overpower the goddess, even countering Gungnir and Baldur. However, Reiri's victory was short lived thanks to Odin's regenerating ability. Not having enough energy or her shield, Reiri worked with her younger brother and Gertrude to property defeat Odin. After returning to being a human, Odin explained about the dangers of defeating Thanatos to Reiri. Thanatos The final and strongest machine god. Due to Thanatos power, Reiri had all the HHG pilots and Landred do Harem Hybrid in order to give themselves a chance at defeating the almighty god. After seeing that Thanatos had killed her younger brother, Reiri quickly became hell bent on killing Thanatos, even through that meant the end of all worlds. However, Thanatos law bending powers proved too powerful for Reiri and the others, through they're saved by the timely arrived of the former machine gods and Nayuta. After Kizuna and Aine defeated Thanatos, Nayuta switch places with strongest machine god in supporting all the worlds. As a after effect, Thanatos consciousness was transfer into Hida Nayuta now empty body. Reiri took the girl as her and Kizuna new younger sister, naming her Hida Setsuna. Other Lemuria's Country Leaders Follow the end of the war between Lemuria and Atlantis and the battle against the Deus Ex Machina, Ataraxia became an independent country to avoid being used by the other countries that were using the current state of the world to increase their own power. Reiri would have the members of Amatersau and Master deal with any country that tried to attack them while she would handle the leaders of those countries during international summits and meetings. She would usually be very blunt when talking with them, telling that schemes and bargain won't work with them and that they will remove the nuclear weapons of whichever country attacks them. This has caused her to be hated and fear by them, becoming known as "Demon". They even tried to send assassins to kill her, which have ended failure thank to her bodyguard, Valdy. Reiri doesn't seem to care about what they all think or say about of her, even casually agreeing that she was the Demon. Her thoughts on dealing with them are so low that she was doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna during one of these meetings. Even through Kizuna pointed out that it impossible to do both, she only laugh that it made things more exciting. She went as far as to end the meeting early instead of stopping, further displaying her disregard for their complaints. Category:Relationships